His Cherry Blossom
by Lady Sunchaser
Summary: Yamato returns from his ANBU mission to find himself in a predicament . . .  YamaSaku. KakaSaku. Short story.


**A/N:**

_This is my first attempt at YamaSakuKaka. Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated ^.^_

* * *

><p>Yamato, unlike his tired to the bone ANBU comrades, was jittery and still had a tremendous amount of excitement bundled up within his chest. He was currently leading his team back to Konoha, and they could catch a fair glimpse of the country's towering walls. His peers trudged behind him, obviously worn out from their mission.<p>

"What is it, buntaicho?" inquired one of his weary teammates. "You look way too energetic for someone who just came back from an assassination."

The chocolate hair shinobi couldn't help his lips that curled up into an ear-to-ear grin at that question. He knew that what he was going to say would disturb his fellow teammates. Deciding that he couldn't possibly contain his excitement, he announced, "I'm going to finally settle down."

All of his comrades stopped dead in their tracks. Hearing an ANBU member saying that, especially an elite high ranking one, was as terrible as if they were proclaiming themselves as missing-nin.

"What?" they all exclaimed incredulously.

"B-buntaicho! You can't be serious! It's game over!" stuttered out another one of the members of his team.

The rest of his 4-man team solemnly nodded in agreement. Yamato shook his head in dismay. Of course his hell-bent on serving Konoha comrades couldn't fathom the concept of love. He couldn't blame them. Before he met the kunoichi that elegantly captured his heart , he had been just like them lacking love and had evaded it like the black plague.

Yamato wasn't going to let his pessimistic ANBU companions pull him down. He was way too high-spirited for that. Instead of engaging in an argument with them, he said earnestly, "Game over is right. It's game over for my isolated life as an ANBU. I'm entering a new game I will never lose or end, even if my life does."

His teammates exchanged looks to each other. Even with their faces concealed behind the mask, they all knew they were probably sharing the same expression of disbelief. They continued to march on in dead silence.

To break the tension, one of the ANBU members mock whispered, "He's totally whipped."

The chocolate haired shinobi's left eye twitched nervously as the image of his innocent but easily anger-induced kunoichi wielding a whip invaded his mind. He quickly dismissed that thought with a shiver. She didn't need to use any weapons against him, especially with her frightening strength that she had used on him more than once. "If you guys only knew," he murmured under his breath as he rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>"Good job, boys," Yamato congratulated his comrades as they finally entered Konohagakure. "I'll fill in the mission report. After all, this is my last mission. May the will of fire be with you always."<p>

Instead of quickly dispersing, his ANBU teammates exchanged glances and they all formally exchanged departing forearm handshakes with their ANBU captain before leaving.

"It was a pleasure to serve under you, buntaicho. We'll definitely miss you. Don't be a stranger, the ANBU headquarters are always open for the likes of you," his last comrade confided, firmly grasping Yamato's forearm. "Oh, and good luck with your woman."

Yamato, who was now feeling butterflies erupt through his stomach at the thought of being so close to finally reaching a goal he never thought he would achieve, smiled gratefully at his comrade. "Thank you, Ryu-san."

* * *

><p>The wood user allowed his feet automatically steer themselves towards the direction of his newly found reason for living. Her. He began to nervously hum the melody that she had sung to him countless times when she had held him in her arms. Hopefully, she was still awake. Konoha had succumbed into night, and the streets were deserted. He knew that sometimes she'd dedicate herself to reading stacks of medical books. <em>She's so diligent,<em> he thought fondly, as he neared her apartment.

The butterflies that fluttered through his stomach now felt like elephants, tromping about on his now depleting enthusiasm. He had been gone a long time, as usual and expected of an ANBU member. This mission had been considerably lengthy, perhaps 5 to 6 months, hell if he knew. The days had slipped by with the knowledge that she belonged to him and this was his last mission before he finally dedicated himself to her and her only. How would she take it? She knew he was part of ANBU and that alone was self-explanatory for his lengthy absences from her arms.

Yamato took in nervous, deep breaths as he finally found himself in front of her door that was adorned with a single cherry blossom sticker that he fondly remembered purchasing for her at Konoha's festival. After he was sure his anxiousness was drained, he tentatively knocked on her door and waited... No response. His eyebrows furrowed as he took note from his view of the apartment window that her lights were turned off. He knocked again, a bit louder this time, but with no avail. She wasn't home.

_She must be at the hospital_, he thought resignedly as he began to tread back to his own apartment a few blocks from her own. He was inwardly relieved that he didn't have to face her just yet. He wanted to see her, but his confession of being fully committed to her might scare her witless. Their relationship, although lengthy, was absolutely playful. He couldn't possibly think of her reaction of him confessing that he wanted to settle down permanently with her.

Sighing, he effortlessly entered his unlocked apartment. He never bothered locking his apartment. He was in no danger of intruders, especially since no one knew his true identity in ANBU. Not only that, but there really wasn't anything he was emotionally attached to his apartment. If he had been robbed, he'd be able to easily replace the items stolen.

The shinobi stripped himself of his ANBU boots and continued to peel off the various components of his ANBU uniform. When he was down to just his boxers, he had left a steady stream of his clothes strewn around his apartment. He yawned softly and stretched out his tense muscles as he entered his bedroom.

His jaw dropped and so did his heart. In his bed, his beautiful kunoichi was curled up, deep in sleep. Her bubblegum pink hair that she had grown out was splayed out around her. Her face was tranquil and as perfect as ever. Normally, the sight of her snuggled into bed, especially his bed, would excite him. If his closest friend and former ANBU senpai didn't have his arm draped around his lover's waist, that is.

"Sakura," Yamato whispered.

TBC


End file.
